<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flames by Leemurploopin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29611074">Flames</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leemurploopin/pseuds/Leemurploopin'>Leemurploopin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Women's Soccer RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:40:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29611074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leemurploopin/pseuds/Leemurploopin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobin graduated at the top of her class at the fire academy. But what happens when she risks her life, and job, by going against her captains orders? Will she get fired on her first day on the job or will she catch on fire?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tobin Heath/Christen Press</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Flames</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Maybe that wasn’t the best summary lol but please go easy on me, it’s my first fic. I don’t know how long this will be, but do let me know what y’all think and if I should continue!</p><p>This story will be mostly lighthearted with some action, not too much angst or smut.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Welcome to the team, Heath.” The blonde woman says as she shakes the hand of the younger recruit in front of her.</p><p>“Thank you so much, Captain Harris! I’ve dreamt about this exact moment since I was 5 years old!” She quickly releases her hand, rubbing it against her clean, tucked in shirt. “Sorry about that..”</p><p>“Nervous sweats,” the woman laughs “it’s all good, I totally get it. And please just call me Cap or Ashlyn. We’re all a family here.”</p><p>“Got it, Captai... Cap!” Tobin chuckles nervously.</p><p>“Loosen up Heath. I hand picked you to join our house because of your talent and passion for saving lives. You’re the future of this station. Don’t doubt yourself, young grasshopper. You’ll fit right in with the rest of us.” Ashlyn says confidently.</p><p>Despite her parents best efforts to persuade her from being anything but a firefighter, Tobin new exactly what she wanted to be at a very young age. When she was 3 years old, her kitten, Sir Pasta, got stuck in a very tall tree. Little Tobin cried for Pasta in fear that he might fall to his death. She tried climbing the tree but couldn’t get more than a few inches up. She thought she’d lost her best fur ball friend forever, that was until a big red truck came to the rescue. And from that point on, her fascination with fire trucks never stopped.</p><p>Sitting on her bedside nightstand is a framed certificate made to <em>Tobin Heath </em>for her <em>courageous acts</em> in Mrs. Fingerdoo’s kindergarten class where she single handedly, literally just one hand, saved the life of Chip Chirperson, her classes pet bird, from chocking on a large piece of candy that Carl fed to him. And from that day forward, she knew that saving lives, human or animal, is definitely what she wanted to do for the rest of her life.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Tobin knew graduating from the academy at the top of her class was not going to be easy, but she pushed herself to her limits and even beyond. She didn’t want to stay in New Jersey her entire life, so when she received a call from Captain Harris of the Portland Fire Department to offer her their newly open position, she jumped on the opportunity. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The eager woman packed her life up and drove herself across the country in her trusty Jeep. She made a few stops along her 3 day journey and eventually arrived to her new home in Portland. Her house may be a fixer upper, but she’s proud of her first home purchase. It’s a cozy two bedroom house with a huge backyard, which she loves. It’s just her for now, but she plans to fix it up to make it into her dream home for her future family.  </p><p>It’s been fairly quiet for her first day. Tobin thinks she’s had more action in one hour of training at the academy than she’s had in her first 12 hours of her 24 hour shift. But that all changes by the blaring sirens in the station going off.</p><p>“Come on probie, get suited we’ve got to go!” Tobin is shaken awake by the short haired woman named Megan, but insists on being called Pinoe.</p><p>Tobin jumps awake, getting suited faster than ever, and joining the rest of her squad on the truck.</p><p>“So what’s the situation?” Tobin asks as she stares out of the window, looking out into the dark night sky.</p><p>“It’s a two alarm at apartment complex about 15 minutes away.” Ashlyn shouts out over the loud engine, “the fire’s been going on for almost two hours now and they need more man power.”</p><p>As they arrive at the complex, Tobin stares up in amazement. It finally hits her that she’s an actual firefighter and is risking her life to save others. And that thought alone gives her a boost of energy she thought she’d only get from drinking 2 Red Bull’s in a row.</p><p>Tobin quickly latches on her oxygen mask before grabbing an axe and takes off running towards the burning 8 floor high building. She is then stop immediately by her Captain. </p><p>“Whoa there, hot shot. You’re not going in their before we even know what’s going on first.” Ashlyn stops Tobin  from running into the building before gathering the rest of her house for a briefing. </p><p>They are informed about the basics of the situation. The 8 story complex has 200 occupants, with 170 occupants safely evacuated and accounted for. The 30 unaccounted for people are all believed to be occupants on the floor where the fire was started, the top floor. </p><p>Tobin is paired with Ashlyn as the fresh team takes over for the exhausted team. As they make their way up the stairs to the top floor, they notice that the fire is spreading way faster than they were expecting. The fire has now spread down to the 4th floor, with the first 3 levels already filled with smoke.</p><p>They are able to clear out the floor within two trips that it takes them to lead the people out of the building safely. Tobin and Ashlyn are doing a last scan through all the rooms before heading out when they hear a constant crying coming from behind them. Without hesitation, Tobin runs back, finding what looks to be a child curled up in a corner as the walls begin to break down around her.</p><p>Tobin scoops the child up, trying her best to protect their body as she runs her fastest out of the building. </p><p>“Everyone needs to evacuate the building now. The entire building is engulfed in flames, get out now.” Tobin and Ashlyn hear from their radios. They both run as fast as they can, Tobin a bit slower as she is out of breath and smoke begins to fill her lungs with every breath since she put her mask to the child’s face. </p><p>As soon as Ashlyn and Tobin exit the building, a roaring burst of flames flare out from the top floor. </p><p>Tobin is relieved when she notices the child she is carrying has not stopped crying, meaning she is very much alive. She takes the child directly to the ambulance where the professionals can examine them. </p><p>As the paramedics are working on the child, Tobin can’t take her eyes off her. The little girl has a full head of curly dark colored hair, big green eyes, and doesn't look older than maybe three years old. </p><p>“Mommy!!!” The little girl starts screaming as she frantically looks around but can’t find a familiar face. </p><p>The child breaks free from the ambulance and starts charging towards the now fully engulfed building. Tobin quickly stops the girl, picking her up and running them back to where they can’t feel the heat. </p><p>“Mommy, my mommy!” The little girl whales as she points to the building. </p><p>“Let’s look for your mommy. No one is in there, she has to be out here.” Tobin tries calming the child down as she walks threw the crowds of people, hoping to find a familiar face. </p><p>Ashlyn then approaches Tobin with an older gentleman with a clipboard. </p><p>“There she is!” The man points to the girl in Tobin’s arms. “She’s the last one who was not accounted for. The building is clear!”</p><p>Tobin sighs in relief. “You hear that sweetheart, your mommy is safe. Let’s go find her.” She coos into the child’s ear as she rubs her back gently. </p><p>“Where is her mom?” The man points again, looking around. </p><p>“We weren’t able to find her yet. But you said everyone was accounted for. So she has to be here somewhere.”</p><p>“We have exactly 200 occupants staying here. We have 198 accounted for, which makes Izzy 199 and her mom 200.”</p><p>“So her mother is accounted for? Then where is she?” Tobin asks. </p><p>“She wasn’t with you? I assumed that you also rescued Christen when you found Izzy?” A now more concerned look is plastered once again on the mans face. </p><p>“I found her curled into a corner somewhere on the top level. She was alone.”</p><p>“Mommy!!” Izzy points yet again at the burning building. </p><p>“Isabella, where’s your mommy.” The man asks the sobbing little girl in Tobin’s arms. </p><p>“Mommy hurt,” her hand stays pointing to the building, “I…I look for he…help… but it get hot… and I no see mommy anymore.”</p><p>“Are you sure her mother hasn’t been accounted for?” Ashlyn sternly asks the apartment manager. </p><p>“Yes. Christen is the only one not here.”</p><p>“Mommy…mommy stuck…she no move. Mommy have blood here,” she points to her tummy.</p><p>Tobin hands the little girl off to the apartment manager.<br/>
“She’s got to still be in there!”</p><p>“If she’s not accounted for, than yes. But it’s too late..” Ashlyn shouts over the roaring blaze behind them. </p><p>“No it’s not. I’m going back in.” Tobin quickly secured her oxygen mask, but before she’s able to take off, another explosion of flames come shooting out from the top of the building. </p><p>“You’re not going back in there, Heath.” Ashlyn blocks Tobin’s path to the entrance. “One more explosion while you’re in there and you’re dead. It’s too late Heath, stand down.” </p><p>“No it’s not.” Tobin yells back. “That little girl’s mother is still in there, Cap. We need to look for her.” Tobin tries pushing past Ashlyn but isn’t making progress. </p><p>“It’s too late, Tobin. No one is stepping back into that building. It’s an order.” Ashlyn says seconds before yet another blast of fire comes shooting out from the sides of the building now. </p><p>The blast make everyone nearby stumble a bit. When Ashlyn is stable again, Tobin is no longer in front of her. </p><p>“Captain Harris, one of your people went back in.” The Captain from the other fire station tells Ashlyn. </p><p>Through the smoke, Ashlyn is able to spot Tobin just as she is entering the building. And seconds later, another burst of flames comes shooting out of the main entranceway where Tobin just disappeared in to.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>